ScamanderA Lifetime
by Kat0898
Summary: Little sections of Luna's life as a Scamander.


Luna sat in their bedroom, looking over at the sleeping figure beside her. Her heart was pounding. This was their first night together, the first night that they had been married. She could not stand it anymore, lying wide awake with her newly wedded husband dead asleep beside her. With this thought, Luna got up, going downstairs, getting acclaimated to their house. They had bought it earlier that week, her staying there and him in his old apartment. She pondered what she was doing still in the dress she had worn to their reception as she went to get herself a glass of water. She yawned, streaching like a cat, then looking down at her feet. They appeared so light they looked transparent in the moonlight. Luna reached for her radio, switching it on. A nice slow song was on so Luna, being as light on her feet as she appeared, started dancing and twirling in time to the music. Right as the song was ending, arms slipped around her waist, pulling her toward the person behind her.

"Why are you up?" Rolf asked her softly and sweetly while continuing to rock her back and forth, side to side. Luna was startled by the sudden arrival of her husband. She was speachless, but Rolf just smiled at her saying, "Come on, come back to bed." Luna smiled and nodded, switching the radio off as she walked back up the stairs quickly followed by her husband.

Just as they flopped into their bed, Luna looked over to Rolf and smiled and whispered, "I am happy we are together, at last." As soon as Luna closed her eyes she felt Rolf's warm arms wrap around her waist.

"So am I Luna, so am I."

She sat staring at the monitor, eyes wide, smile on her face. She looked to Rolf, who was also smiling like a kid on Christmas. The girl standing over them had a warm smile on her face.

"Twins," she practically giggled. The girl was probably around nine-teen or twenty, a few years younger than the couple sitting below her. Luna gasped, her smile widening as she looked over to her husband. His expression was practically the reflection of her's.

Luna looked down at her growing stomach, "Boys or girls?"

"Boys," the girl said smiling. Her smile dropped, "Although, I've never seen someone that small with twin boys, even this early. Are you eating well?"

"Yes, I'm doing fine," Luna said finding this question odd. Her stomach was not that small, her pregnancy was quite obvious. Rolf was looking at her curiously, with a smile on his handsome face. "What?"

"Nothing," he said still smiling, "I just found out that the woman I love is going to have two boys of our own." Luna just smiled, leave it to Rolf to make a great situation sound even better than it really was. The girl handed Luna a tissue, that Luna used to wipe the gunk off her belly. Luna pulled her shirt back down. With a smile the girl handed Luna pictures of her little boys. Luna smiled and took Rolf's hand as they walked out. They apparated home, where Rolf drew Luna into his arms just to celebrate with her about the good news. "I love you," he whispered in her ear as he stroked her hair.

Luna sighed, "I love you too."

Rolf laughed, "All three of you." As he said that Luna felt two pairs of feet kick her. Her eyes widened.

"This is the first time I've felt both of them," she said hugging Rolf tight.

Lysander was crying and Lorcan fast asleep in his crib. Luna was trying to sleep as Rolf tried to console the younger of the twins. Luna hopped up from the bed, aggrivated, and walked into the nursery across the hall. She put her hand on Rolf's shoulder.

"Hand him to me," she said without a smile. Rolf handed her Lysander, looking relived. Luna smiled at her son. "Lysander," she drawled. The baby looked up at her with tearfilled eyes, mouth trembling. With a gentle smile, she slowly lowered Lysander into his crib. Luna gently allowed him to open his mouth just enough to stick a pacifier into his mouth. "Be good to your Daddy from now on and please don't wake us up again." Luna trugged back to bed where Rolf was lying with his arm streached over her pillow. She raised his arm slowly and climbed back in bed.

"G'night Luna," Rolf mumbled sleepily.

"'Night Rolf," she said falling back asleep.

"Mum," Lorcan complained sleepily, "if we are wizards then why do we have to go to muggle school?" Luna gave Lorcan a questioning glance before reaching up to awaken Lysander, who was snoring peacefully.

Luna looked down at her son on the bottom bunk of their bunk bed, "Because, if you do not learn the ways of muggles then you will not appreciate the magical ability that you possess."

Lorcan rolled his eyes, "In english Mum. I'm seven." Luna smiled and rolled her eyes, _Why did you think that they could understand that little speach. Did you truely think that they were of the age to be able to comprehend that. _Lysander rolled over in his bed moaning something about summertime and beauty sleep. Luna gently put her hand up and stroked Lysander's hair. She ruffled it and as soon as Lysander noticed he jumped from the bed, banging his head against the ceiling.

"Owwww!" Lysander screached, falling back into his bed.

"Come on, up you go. Off to school," Luna said with a huff. Lysander vaulted over the side of the top bunk and onto the spare matress and pillows set out for him and his favorite way of getting out of bed. Lorcan watched his brother with horror as Lysander flew to their closet pulling out his nicest clothes that he had been anxious to wear all summer. Luna smiled with amusement as the younger of the twins went from zero to ninty in all of three seconds. Lorcan still had a look of horror on his face as he truged up to his closet and chose a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt. Luna exited the room and was immediatly racked with silent laughter at the fact that even though the boys were identical by features, their personalities were as diffrent as possible.

Luna felt at home in King's Cross Station. As her boys pushed their carts laden with so many new things they would need for Hogwarts, Luna hugged Rolf and cried into his shoulder.

"Our baby boys are going away for so long," Luna said with a happy smile on her face and tears in her eyes. Rolf looked down at his wife of fourteen years now, smiling the same as her.

"They will be fine. We were the same age as them and I'm sure our own parents were like this," Rolf said looking longingly at the red train he had not seen in so many years. The boys jumped onto the train, smiling and waving back at them. The Potters and Weasleys were already on the train smiling and waving at their parents and Luna. Rose and Lily were dragging the boys into their compartment along with Albus and Hugo. Lysander went along easily as soon as Lily's hand touched his but Lorcan shook Rose off and walked back to window.

He smiled and yelled, "I'll write you once I get there. Love you both. See you at Christmas." The train took off at break-neck speed. Luna saw a sparkling tear run down Lorcan's young handsome face. Rose came back out, looked at him sadly and whispered something in his ear. She put her arm around his neck leading him back into the train, patting his shoulder all the way.


End file.
